


In Your Net

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Blindfolds, Bottom Sam, D/s relationship, Flogging, Gags, Implied Anal Sex, Knife Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shibari, Suspension Bondage, Threesome, Top Lucifer, Top Michael, Voyeurism, breath play, implied spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Sam, Michael and Lucifer take a day to relax and play. This contains a lot of porn, a little fluff, and zero plot.





	In Your Net

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to tumblr @mrsimoshen.
> 
> Created for SPN Kink Bingo for the square Shibari on my card.
> 
> And kudos to the lovely people who gave me inspiration on what to do to Sammy!

Sam takes a deep breath before pushing the door to the bedroom open. He’s taken a long, thorough shower and is as calm as he can be with the promise of a whole day of playtime with his lovers on his mind.

He sat through the last of this semester’s exams two days ago, and after spending those two days sleeping and recovering from that particular bit of stress, Michael and Lucifer sandwiched him between them last night and told him they’d both taken a day off just for this.

Sam steps into their bedroom and walks past the bed and to the door next to the walk-in closet. Everyone who visits them assumes it’s just a second closet, but Michael and Lucifer are both kinky bastards and have enough money to have build themselves a hobby room – even if their hobby is to tie Sam up and have their wicked way with him. Sam’s not complaining.

The room is warm enough for Sam to be comfortable naked, and his lovers have already arranged one of their favorite pieces of custom furniture in the middle of the room, beneath the spotlights. It’s more or less a table, almost like one of those one-piece picnic tables found in parks everywhere – just that this one is made of black wood polished to a shine, and the table is at a height that’s perfect for his lovers to bend him over and fuck him however they please.

Both tabletop and the attachable bench on one side are padded in thick, soft fabric in deepest red, and the silver metal hooks gleam in the light. Sam’s breath hitches as he takes in the neat coils of silk rope on the table, and his cock twitches in interest.

Next to the silk ropes, laid out in a neat row, are a strip of black fabric they use as a blindfold, a ball gag that’s on the small side, meant to be worn for longer periods of time, a pair of gleaming nipple clamps and a thick butt plug, and Sam very nearly sinks to his knees right there in the doorway.

“Such wide eyes,” the teasing voice of Lucifer comes from his left, and as Sam turns his head, he groans quietly.

Lucifer and Michael are both comfortably seated in the low black leather chairs, the table between them set up with two tumblers Sam knows damn well contain not whiskey, but apple juice on ice. (His lovers both don’t touch a drop of alcohol when they play, but all of them appreciate a well-set up scene.) Both men are dressed in smart black business suits, Michael with a dark green shirt and black tie, Lucifer all in black with an ice blue tie. They watch him with smiles on their faces, clearly happy with his reaction.

Since the scene hasn’t yet begun, Sam smiles and walks over to where his lovers are, settling on Lucifer’s lap with a teasing flutter of his lashes.

“Hello, sir…. Interested in a little fun?” he purrs, and grins when his lovers both laugh warmly.

“You’ve found yourself a little tease, Luce,” Michael murmurs, setting his glass down to run his fingers through Sam’s hair. Lucifer grins and nods, lightly running his fingertips down Sam’s chest.

“And a pretty one, too,” he agrees, leaning down to place a soft, chaste kiss on Sam’s mouth. “Are you feeling good, Sam?”

Sam nods, leaning into the touch in his hair with a hum. “I’m good,” he tells them both, closing his eyes to enjoy the soft touches.

They let him bask for a moment before Michael’s hand in his hair tightens a little, and Sam’s breath hitches as his eyes open again.

“Give us your safeword, Sam,” his dark-haired lover requests, calm and serious.

“Clowns,” Sam replies clearly, meeting Lucifer’s blue eyes.

“Nonverbal?” Lucifer prompts, and Sam snaps his fingers twice.

“Thank you,” Lucifer runs a hand down his chest and lightly pinches his ass. Sam twitches with a low noise, and Michael chuckles.

“Up and onto the bench on your knees,” he orders. Sam complies, leaving Lucifer’s lap and climbing onto the bench, facing the table. He rests his crossed wrists at the small of his back and doesn’t look down at the toys laid out, no matter how tempting it is to get a closer look.

“Very good,” Michael purrs, the sound of dress shoes on the hardwood floor telling Sam his lovers got up and are walking over to him. A hand settles between his shoulder blades, and Sam relaxes at the touch, sighing.

“The rules are as usual,” Lucifer murmurs into his ear, hot breath brushing the skin. “No coming without permission, Sammy.”

“You can choose one of the toys we laid out which you want us to use on you, and one to veto from today’s scene,” Michael murmurs, and his long fingers caress Sam’s jaw. “You can look, Sam.”

Sam drops his eyes to the line of toys, considering. He loves all of these for various reasons and choosing one he’ll definitely get and one he definitely won’t takes him a moment.

“Use the blindfold, please,” he murmurs, “and veto on the clamps, sirs.”

“Oh, nice choice,” Lucifer breathes, and the hand between his shoulders slides up to his neck. “Now let’s get you into position, hmm?”

Sam breathes a low moan as Michael picks up the pair of clamps and walks away with it, and Lucifer steps in and picks up the blindfold. His world disappears behind soft, black fabric that gets tied expertly around his head, and Sam gives a soft mewl and shudders, sinking down deeper into his headspace.

“Let’s make you prettier,” Lucifer murmurs, and then the first bit of rope brushes over Sam’s skin. Sam sighs and nods.

Rope gets wrapped and knotted around his torso and upper arms, just tight enough he can feel it whatever he does, tying his arms to his sides. Michael chuckles at one point, and then he’s guided forward to rest his chest on the tabletop.

More rope wraps around his left wrist, and then there’s a pull to the side, and more rope around his right upper thigh, and the same happens on his other side. Sam whines and blushes as his knees are pulled apart to expose his hole and his hard cock and balls.

“Hush, darling,” Michael’s voice tells him, a hand stroking his ass gently. “You look so pretty all spread out.”

“He does,” Lucifer agrees, a second hand coming to rest on Sam’s other cheek. Sam moans quietly as his ass is squeezed and stroked, and then he whines as the wet sound of kissing reaches his ears.

 

Michael purrs as his lover kisses him slowly, both of them fondling Sam’s ass. They took great care in tying him up, deep red silk ropes around each wrist running first around the opposite table leg, through a hook there, and then connecting to the ropes tied around his upper thighs keeping his arms crossed at the small of his back and his legs wide apart.

Lucifer added the pentagram harness made from black silk rope around their lover’s chest, and the contrast of the black and red ropes against his lightly tanned skin is stunning to see.

Both Michael and Lucifer love the beautiful options shibari provides, can spend hours tying Sam into their ropes, sometimes going so far as to suspend their partner from the ceiling. Sam enjoys being tied to something, but he loves being suspended, can sink deep into his headspace when Lucifer does it. Considering they have an entire day, Michael muses as he walks around the table to take in Sam’s naked body, they may well get to that, too.

Sam writhes a little, moaning at the gentle pressure of the rope on his naked skin, utterly bare except for the black and red lines of it.

Lucifer and Michael, by contrast, are both fully dressed up to their suit jackets. The only thing missing from Michael’s outfit of the day is his tie, while Lucifer’s is still dangling around his neck. Michael uses that bit of fabric to keep his lover in place as he turns the kiss sloppier, lets Sam hear what they’re doing. Lucifer chuckles into the kiss, and judging by Sam’s whine, squeezes the cheek in his hand.

“Let’s play with our pretty lover,” Lucifer finally murmurs against his mouth, running his free hand down Michael’s front to cup his cock through his pants. Michael’s breath hitches a little at the familiar touch.

“Yes,” he agrees with a little moan.

Lucifer smirks and nips at his lips before he lets Michael go, walking to where they stashed the toys Sam wasn’t allowed to see. He picks up his favorite flogger, a beautiful thing in black and ice blue (it was a present from Michael, years ago, and is cherished not only because it feels so damn good) and checks it over carefully once more before flicking his wrist in a practiced motion, shaking out the strands. The leather makes a distinctive sound as he does so, and Sam moans at the sound.

Michael shivers a little, too. He has intimate knowledge of how good that flogger feels, and he hasn’t been on the receiving end for a while. Lucifer smirks at him, flicking the flogger a second time. “Looks like we’ll have you to work over next, hmm?”

“We’ll see,” Michael smirks back. He lightly slaps Sam’s ass and earns himself a whine before making room for Lucifer, walking around the table to Sam’s head. He strokes his lover’s hair as he opens the zipper on his pants. “Open your mouth, Sammy.”

Sam complies immediately, his mouth falling open with a hungry little noise, and Michael chuckles and slowly feeds his cock into the warm mouth, moaning a little as Sam immediately sucks on him hungrily.

“Greedy little thing,” he purrs as he grips Sam’s hair lightly. “Going to fill you up good, Sammy.”

Lucifer’s eyes are dark with hunger as he watches them. He drapes the flogger over Sam’s back, letting him feel the leather strands, and Sam shivers and moans around Michael’s cock.

“We’re starting with twenty,” Lucifer tells Sam, slowly dragging the strands over his skin. “No need to count them.” He stretches and takes aim, flicking his wrist to lay the first stripe over Sam’s upper back and shoulders. Sam twitches in his bonds and moans, then melts.

Lucifer smiles as he keeps going, soft hits at first to warm Sam’s skin up, then harder once their lover has a beautiful pink blush over his back and is moaning constantly around Michael’s cock in his mouth.

“I have an idea,” Michael murmurs, watching as Lucifer keeps swinging the flogger. He smirks as Lucifer’s eyes flick to him, then to where his cock is currently just resting in Sam’s mouth, and rocks his hips a little. Lucifer’s eyes darken further.

“Oh yes,” he breathes. “Do it.”

Michael does, slowly pushing in deeper. Sam moans, then whines as he seems to realize what Michael intends. Their bound lover breathes in deep just as Michael pushes in all the way, cutting off his breath.

Michael carefully counts the seconds in his head, watching Lucifer swing the flogger again. He pulls back to let Sam breathe, then slides back in, setting a rhythm that Lucifer matches with the flogger. Sam whines and moans whenever he has the breath to do it, sucking greedily on Michael’s cock when Michael gives him a moment to catch his breath a little.

They go beyond twenty, but no one cares. Lucifer at last lays a final stroke over Sam’s ass, making their lover cry out as Michael pulls out of his mouth, stroking his hair with gentle fingers.

“So beautiful,” he murmurs, “doing so good for us, Sammy.”

Sam moans and melts, then whines as Lucifer runs gentle hands over pink skin, making sure he didn’t break skin anywhere. Satisfied, the blonde man drops a kiss to Sam’s spine.

“Short break?” he suggests in a low voice, still stroking Sam’s sides. Michael nods and fetches a bottle of juice with a straw, which he holds to Sam’s mouth.

“Drink a little for us,” he murmurs, smiling when Sam obediently takes the straw and sips the juice. “That’s a good boy.”

Sam purrs happily at the praise, relaxing in his ropes, and Lucifer hums and trails a line of kisses down Sam’s spine as far as he can before Sam’s arms are in the way. He then goes back to massaging and squeezing Sam’s ass, and Sam whines low in his throat.

Michael chuckles. “Ready for more, Sammy?”

Sam nods his head. “Please,” he whispers.

Michael nods, setting the bottle aside. “Open your mouth,” he murmurs, reaching for the ball gag.

Sam complies immediately, whining low in his throat when Michael slips the silicone ball into his mouth and buckles the strap behind his head. “Beautiful,” he praises, tracing a fingertip over Sam’s stretched lips. Sam blushes and shifts a little, and Lucifer gently slaps one pink cheek. Sam yelps and stills, shivering.

“Oh, he liked that,” Lucifer murmurs, reaching between Sam’s spread legs to gather the drops of pre-come from his cock. He licks his fingers clean with a purr.

“I’ve got another way you can use that tongue.” Michael smirks, feeling Sam tremble beneath his hand. “Want to work him nice and open for us to fuck later, Luce?”

Lucifer smiles and sinks to his knees behind Sam in a graceful move that has Michael’s cock twitching. His lover uses both hands to spread Sam’s cheeks open further, and without seeing it, Michael knows when Lucifer licks over his hole for the first time, because Sam _shouts_ behind his gag and trembles violently in his bonds.

“He’s so good at that, isn’t he?” Michael asks Sam, loud enough Lucifer can hear him, too. “Such a talented tongue on him, and that piercing…”

Sam whines agreement, and Michael laughs quietly and gets up, walking over to where he laid out his own chosen toys earlier as Lucifer licks and sucks and nibbles at Sam’s hole.

“Want me to bring the lube?”

Lucifer pulls back for a moment to reply. “Yeah,” he murmurs, running a spit-slick finger over the slightly relaxed muscle. “If we want to fuck his pretty hole, he’ll need a little more than my tongue for prep.”

There’s a moan around Sam’s gag, and Lucifer chuckles and goes back to rimming their bound lover as Michael picks up a bottle of lube and a slim silver knife and slowly walks back to where Sam is tied to the table. He sets the lube down by Lucifer’s knee and then rests the blade on Sam’s spine.

“Guess what I have here, Sammy?”

Sam twitches at the cold metal on his back, groaning a little around his gag. Michael chuckles and lifts the knife again until only the tip remains on Sam’s skin. “That’s right, pretty boy.” He trails the tip along the ropes, dragging it over Sam’s sensitive skin very carefully. He raises thin white lines in his wake but doesn’t cut skin, and Sam shivers and moans around his gag.

Michael lifts the blade when Lucifer pulls back, to Sam’s clearly voiced disappointment. Lucifer laughs, wiping his mouth before getting up.

“Open him up while I wash my mouth,” the blond man tells him, and Michael grins and nods, taking his lover’s place behind Sam as Lucifer leaves the room to wash out his mouth. He slicks up his fingers generously (both he and Lucifer have a thing for Sam being so wet with lube he’s dripping) and rubs careful fingertips over the slightly relaxed hole. Sam moans into his gag.

“Like that, do we?” Michael purrs, slowly pushing in with two fingers. Sam moans again, shifting in his ropes as much as he can. Michael laughs and keeps the slow pace, taking his time in working their lover open on his fingers. He finds Sam’s prostate a few minutes in and rubs caresses over that spot on every few passes until Sam is a whining, sobbing mess on the table.

“That is a beautiful sight,” Lucifer purrs from the doorway. Michael turns his head and watches with a lazy smirk as his lover saunters up to him. Lucifer’s breath smells of mint as he presses himself against Michael’s back and leans in to kiss Michael slow and dirty, and Michael moans quietly into the kiss.

“Give him another finger, Mika,” Lucifer whispers into Michael’s ear, staying at his back, arms wrapped around Michael. The dark-haired man chuckles and complies, and Sam whines into his gag as he’s stretched open further.

“He looks so pretty like this,” Lucifer purrs, watching hungrily. “But you know what I think would look even better?”

Michael hums questioningly, turning to look at his lover with a raised eyebrow. He’s still slowly fingering Sam open, who whines and moans every time Michael’s fingers thrust in deep.

“I want to see him dangle from the hooks,” Lucifer whispers into Michael’s ear. “All tied into position and swaying between us.”

Michael moans quietly, picturing it. “Oh, good idea,” he purrs. “Want to set that up while I finish opening him up?”

“Use the big plug on him,” Lucifer murmurs, squeezing Michael’s ass to hear him moan again before stepping away to fetch more ropes. Michael chuckles and dribbles a little more lube over his fingers and Sam’s hole, stretched wide now around four of Michael’s long fingers. Sam whines at the cool lube on his skin, and Michael runs his free hand over Sam’s ass with a smirk.

“Oh, I know which plug I’ll use on you, darling.”

The thick glass plug is cool in Michael’s fingers as he slicks it up, and Sam groans, cock twitching, as it is pushed into his hole slowly but insistently. Michael purrs as he watches the glass slide in, stretching their lover open before Sam’s muscles clench around the base. “Beautiful,” he praises and squeezes one still-pink cheek. “Stay like this, Sammy.”

Sam whines at the squeeze, then again when Michael begins to untie him from the table. He holds his position even without the ropes, and Michael hums. “Good boy,” he murmurs, watching Lucifer approach with more ropes in his hands.

The eldest of the three lovers smiles at seeing Sam hold his position even free of most of his ropes, except the pentagram harness around his chest. He’s running the ropes through his fingers as he walks over to where the hooks are running along the length of the room in their guide rails, which are themselves securely affixed to the ceiling. Lucifer is checking them for possible damage or weak points, because he takes security very seriously, and after he’s knotted the first ropes around the hooks, he pulls himself up to test them with his full weight. Michael watches, one hand resting on Sam’s back, biting his lower lip hungrily at the sight of Lucifer pulling himself up easily with a grip on the ropes. Lucifer shed his suit jacket while fetching the ropes, and Michael can see his muscles work beneath the silk shirt Lucifer’s wearing.

“Damn, that’s a beautiful sight,” he purrs, and Sam whines, rubbing his cheek against the padding. Michael chuckles. “You’ll get to see next time… maybe,” he tells their lover. Sam sighs mournfully but settles again under Michael’s touch.

Lucifer, finished with his check, saunters over to them, the hooks running silently on their rails as he holds the trailing ropes in one hand, the remaining ropes in the other, and there is a glint in his eye Michael knows only too well. Lucifer loves the process of knotting Sam into the ropes almost more than seeing the end result. He steps back from the table with a smile, leaning against one of the chairs. His hand drifts down to his cock, still hard and jutting out from his pants obscenely. “Should we let him watch?”

Lucifer gives a soft moan, watching Michael hungrily as he runs his own hand up and down Sam’s back. “I vote yes,” he murmurs, and when Michael nods, he reaches for the blindfold. “Careful, the lights are on,” he warns Sam as he removes the strip of cloth. Sam makes a low noise, slowly opening his eyes when the blindfold is gone. He groans around the gag, hips shifting minutely when his eyes fall on Michael, who’s slowly stroking himself by now with a smirk.

“Hold still,” Lucifer admonishes gently and with a chuckle audible in his voice. “You’ll get his dick soon enough, hungry little slut.”

Sam moans and blushes, and Lucifer laughs and strokes his hand through Sam’s hair affectionately. “It’s okay, Sammy. You’re our hungry little slut, and we like it very much.”

“We do,” Michael agrees, his voice a little rough now as he keeps teasing himself. He watches as Lucifer picks up the first rope and slowly starts looping it around Sam’s limbs and body, using knots and loops to create a living work of art. The way he gently guides Sam’s body into the ropes, the gentle touches and soft commands, shout louder than any words how much the blond cares for their younger third, and Michael moans softly as he watches and teases his fingers over his own dick.

Lucifer takes his time, just as he did with the flogger, and by the time Sam’s hanging from the ropes, fully suspended above the floor, he’s so relaxed it’s amazing to see. Lucifer made sure Sam is secure in the ropes even without any muscle tension, wanting him comfortable for the long run, and the position he chose has Sam facing upwards, his arms tied to his sides still, his wrists tied to his thighs. More knotted loops hold his knees up and his legs spread to give easy access to his hole, and his ankles and feet are wrapped in rope, too, securing his legs even further. The dark red rope is beautiful against Sam’s lightly tanned skin. Sam’s head is resting in a knotted net of rope, too, but that one is not tied into place around his head, allowing one of his partners to tilt his head back and have access to that talented mouth. His eyes are closed, he’s visibly relaxed in his ropes even if his cock is a hard line against his belly. Lucifer walks a slow circle around him, checking him over once again before he nods at Michael with a hungry smirk.

“All done,” he breathes.

“And you outdid yourself,” Michael purrs. He lets go of his dick and lazily walks over to join his lovers, leaning in to kiss Lucifer slowly. “Want his hole or his mouth?”

“I’ll take his mouth, first,” Lucifer murmurs with a smirk. “We have all day, I’ll get to that sweet ass soon enough.”

Michael laughs and reaches down to gently squeeze the obvious bulge in Lucifer’s slacks. “Keep one orgasm for me,” he whispers. “I want you to fuck me and let Sam watch sometime today.”

Lucifer groans. “Oh, I like that idea.”

Michael smirks. “Take out his gag,” he murmurs, “and let’s give Sammy the first orgasm of the day, yes?”

 

By the end of the day, they’ll all be well-fucked and exhausted, Michael thinks as he walks around to Sam’s lower body and runs his hands up his legs, watching as Sam’s eyes blink open slowly. Lucifer’s long fingers are carefully removing the gag from Sam’s mouth, massaging the jaw joints a little to relieve any possible soreness, and Sam tilts his head back willingly and opens his mouth before Lucifer has even undone his slacks. Oh yes, Michael thinks, as he reaches for the thick glass plug holding Sam open and tugs it free, earning himself a hungry moan from Sam, very well-fucked. He has no complaints about that prospect – and judging from the sounds his lovers make as Lucifer slowly feeds his own cock into Sam’s mouth, neither do they.

 


End file.
